


Didn't Hear That

by Theforeverbattles



Series: Hideout [15]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Adrenaline, Blood and Gore, But also, Established Relationship, Exes, Fighting, Gang AU, Guns, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Knives, M/M, Murder, Panic Attack, Prostitution, Sadism, Shower Sex, Teasing, Torture, Violence, coming to terms with emotions, referenced toys, saying no is okay, sexual tensions, talking things out, this part is probably a mess ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theforeverbattles/pseuds/Theforeverbattles
Summary: “I wanna fuck you so badly right now.” He whispers their foreheads pressed together.“I didn’t hear that.” Sungie murmurs back.“I know you didn’t.” Min smiles and kisses his cheek now, unable to help himself.“I want you to fuck me. Watching you be so sadistic shouldn't make me as horny as it does.” Jisung tips his head back as Minho kisses across his jaw and down his neck.He somehow gets back up into a wall and is pinned there for a moment.“I didn’t hear that.” Minho repeats Ji’s words, his teeth grazing his honey colored skin.Jisung bites his lower lip, his hands in the elder’s hair, “I know you didn’t.” Min lifts his head back up and takes his face in one hand, their lips barely disconnected. Hips pushed together, breathing each other’s air.Sungie looks in his eyes seeing there’s something he wants to say, “I’m not listening.” He whispers.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: Hideout [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901401
Comments: 33
Kudos: 210





	Didn't Hear That

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I haven't updated in years, but I think that's false. 
> 
> Anyway you guys saw the tags you know what the fuck bouta happen. Please if you are uncomfy with any of the themes don't read.

“I don’t think you’re a villain, we just, forgot to think about each other in the end.” Sungie murmurs. 

Min turns his head, “can I tell you something?” 

“Yeah.” Jisung blushes deeply, their fingers still locked. 

“I was, terrified you didn’t love me anymore, I saw how you were with Hyunjin before everything and I thought I’d already lost you. Way before I actually did, and I hate that, I hate that more than anything in the world. But once I did lose you, I thought he’d be better for you, when everything happened part of me hoped you’d start dating Hyunjin because he seemed so much better than me.” Minho’s eyes are shining. 

“I know I wasn’t the best boyfriend, I should have listened to you instead of getting defensive. I just want you to be happy Sungie-“ 

“I know Min.” Jisung cuts him off, pulling him close, he gets in his lap and hugs him tightly. 

“I know you do. I know why you did what you did.” He tangles his fingers in his hair. “I love you, I’m always gonna love you, there’s no changing that.” He murmurs into his ear, the two of them clinging to each other. 

“I want you to be happy, and if that’s with Hyunjin I’m okay with that. But I’m not okay with him trying to make you hate me.” Min lifts his head, their eyes locking. 

“I could never hate you Min.” Jisung hugs him tightly again. 

Minho picks him up and they fall back into his bed, curling up in the blankets. Sungie holds the elder to his chest, chin on the top of his head. 

“Whatever that’s bothering you you need to tell Hyunjin. Don’t keep it in until you’re angry.” 

“I don’t know what to tell him, he said he was sorry.” 

“He’s your boyfriend-“

“No he’s not.” Jisung looks away, “he doesn’t want to actually date.” 

Min lifts his head and turns to narrow his eyes at the younger, “what?” 

Sungie bites his lower lip, “Hyunjin doesn’t like the idea of having a boyfriend because he doesn’t like that commitment.” 

“Fuck him.” Min scrunches his nose up, “I wanna kiss you in front of him just to piss him off.” 

“Don’t do that.” 

“I won’t, but that’s some fuck. Does he think you’re just gonna wait around for him?” 

“No, if I wanted to I could sleep with other people, he doesn’t want me to be able to control him.” Jisung runs his fingers through Min’s hair, twisting the ends gently. 

It’s getting long for him, and he still hasn’t redid it or changed the color. “That’s fucking stupid Sungie. Why would he…” the elder trails off. 

“Say it.” Ji repeats. 

“No.” 

“Why not.” 

“Because I shouldn’t, it’s not the right thing to say.” 

Jisung hums softly, “I’m not gonna get mad.” He murmurs. 

“Why would he take you from me if he’s not going to even date you? Why would he preach about treating you so much better if he’s not even gonna make you his?” Minho pushes his face into Sungie’s neck. 

“He doesn’t make any sense.” 

“He also thinks I don’t want anyone but you as my boyfriend.” 

Min runs his fingers along Ji’s thighs, tracing under his shorts. 

Jisung relaxes back into his bed, the comfort of Min on his chest making him sleepy. 

“Is that true?” Minho finally whispers. 

“I don’t know.” Sungie scoots down under the blankets a bit more, a shiver going through him. Min hugs him close, feeling his shakes. 

“I know I don’t need to tell you, and it wouldn't matter what I say anyway. But you can, I won’t be upset or hurt if you start dating Jin, I thought you already were honestly.” 

“Even if I wanted to, he doesn’t. He likes what we are now.” 

“But what do you like?” 

Sungie bites his lip again, “I don’t know.” He whispers again, although he does know. He knows exactly what he wants. But he can’t have that anymore. 

“Do you still have feelings for Chan?” 

Minho’s head snaps up, “that was random.” 

“We’re talking about my boy problems.” Jisung rolls his eyes. He mainly just doesn’t want to talk about himself anymore. 

“Chan is doing his own thing. So am I, whatever we were doing is over.” 

Sungie is shocked, that’s not what he thought Min was gonna say, “but I thought you actually liked him?” 

“I do, but it wasn’t healthy what we were doing. Until he can get his head right, and I...can stop wishing he was you, we’re just friends.” Minho’s face gets red, and he quickly puts his head back down. 

Jisung hugs him tightly, “thank you for staying with me.” He finally whispers. 

“Welcome.” Min tugs the blankets up and wraps them tightly in them. He shifts slightly and curls his arms around his waist, face pushing into his neck. 

“I love you.” Sungie murmurs, his heart racing in his ears as he settles back into Minho. 

“I love you too.” 

*

The next morning Min wakes up first for once. When Jisung finally opens his eyes he’s met with Minho staring down at him. 

“You’re creepy.” He mumbles the second their eyes meet. 

“You did this exact same thing yesterday.” Min scoffs. 

Jisung feels the bed dip and Minho gets up, Sungie rolls over into the space he’d just been in. 

“I’m gonna leave before there’s anymore awkward encounters.” 

“Okay.” 

“Go back to sleep Sungie.” 

“Mmm.” 

The next time he wakes up it’s because someone else is crawling into his bed. He opens his eyes to find Hyunjin creeping along his blankets. 

“Hi,” he smiles sleepily and pulls him up. 

“Hey baby.” 

“Where were you last night?” Jisung yawns and wraps around him. Kissing behind his ear. 

Jin hums and slides under the blankets making himself comfortable. “Jeongin kidnapped me.” He scoots back against the younger and takes his hands, pulling him closer. 

“Why?” Sungie nuzzles into him more, he feels a lot better now that a couple days have passed. He’s finally calmed down, his emotions aren’t overwhelming and making him tense. 

Hyunjin rolls over and faced him, “you can’t be mad.” 

“Why would I be mad?” 

“I had sex with Jeongin and Seungmin.” 

Jisung stares, “deadass?” 

“Yeah…” Hyunjin blushes deeply, looking down. 

“That little fuck. He was acting all concerned and worried about me.” Sungie scrunches his face up, “I didn’t know you were even close like that with them.” 

The elder laughs nervously, “before we, started doing anything I was kinda with them like how I’m with you right now.” 

“Why aren’t you still?” Jisung sits up on his elbow. 

“They got sick of my bullshit.” 

Sungie hums and brushes Jin’s hair behind his ears, “are you upset?” Hyunjin asks softly. 

“No, you weren’t upset with me when I slept with Min. I’d be a hypocrite if I was upset at all.” Jisung shrugs, “I, do wanna talk about what happened yesterday though.” 

Jin raises his brows, “what do you mean?” 

“The whole thing we had about Min yesterday. I just, felt like you weren’t really listening to me, like I was trying to tell you I’m not getting back together with him and our relationship has moved past that. But you weren’t hearing what I was saying.” Sungie avoids eye contact, chewing on the inside of his cheek, his hands tugging slightly at the blankets. 

“I know, I was annoyed, and I’m sorry for not listening. I just want what’s best for you. And sometimes I forget that you do know how to make those decisions.” Hyunjin murmurs. 

“Yeah, I do. I know you don’t like Min, and I know you think that he can snap his fingers and smile at me and I’ll go back to him. Or fall back into his world, but I’m not gonna. I love him, I always will, but it’s not the same way I used to.” 

Hyunjin stares, “I’m sorry, you understand why I’m afraid of you guys getting close again right?” 

“Yeah I do and I’m trying to tell you your reason for that isn’t gonna happen. I promise you, I have more self control than you’re giving me credit for Jin.” Jisung sits up completely, he just wants Hyunjin to believe him. He gets why he doesn’t, his track record isn’t the best. But he’s changed a lot, and so has Min. 

“Okay, okay, I will. Thank you for talking to me about how you feel.” Jin reaches over and tugs him to his chest. 

Sungie hums and nuzzles into him, feeling mildly better about everything. 

*

_ Two weeks later  _

“They’re outside?!” Jisung shifts the curtain in Chan’s office, the leader sitting at his desk. He’s pretty much fully recovered like Minho. But Changbin and Ji have been in full control for the last couple weeks. 

Just allowing their leader to take the mental break he needs. 

“Careful Ji, we don’t know what they’re packing.” Bin pulls him from the window. 

Outside Daddy K’s goons, along with the possibility of Azumi’s too. 

“We should send Lix and Jeongin out through the crates to see what they have.” Jisung suggests, “we knew this was gonna happen, especially after what we did. I’m shocked they haven’t been around sooner.” 

“I think we should as well, I want the lower levels to spread out too. There’s no telling what’s waiting for us on the perimeter.” Chan adds, he stands up and checks his guns, sliding one into the back of his jeans and the other on the holstire on his thigh. 

“I’ll make the call.” Changbin grabs the walkies, sending the message out for Jeongin and Felix to go out. 

Jisung taps his fingers against his thighs, “Have Seungmin go too.” 

“Seungmin?” Chan looks at him surprised. 

“He’s just as fast as Innie and has the knife skills like Minho. If they need to take someone down quietly he can do it too.” Jisung says, glancing outside the window again. 

“Good point.” 

With that they call on Seungmin as well, the three of them packing the weapons on their bodies. 

“Hyunjin should come with us.” Changbin clears his throat. 

“Why?” Chan raises his brows, not opposing just curios. 

“He’s charming, and out of the three of us those goon’s eyes are gonna be drawn to him.” Bin slides his jacket on and a pair of fingerless gloves. 

“He’s a good distraction, that, and they won’t expect him to know how to handle himself.” Jisung adds. 

The three of them head downstairs, Hyunjin leaning against the door frame waiting. He redyed his hair finally, instead of the pretty pink and his dark roots it’s all jet black. It looks way too good on him. 

He’s dressed in a beige turtleneck, but the material is sheer, a light purple choker around his neck. He got the message to be distracting clearly. Even Sungie is going to have a hard time keeping his eyes off him. His long black nylon coat stops at his calves and he has the collar against his shoulders. The coat half way down his arms. Just to top it all off he wore incredibly tight leather pants, that don’t leave much to the imagination. 

“Jeez Jin, might as well have walked out there naked.” Changbin teases. 

The younger laughs and pushes his hair behind his ear, “I can if you want me to.” He smirks. 

Jisung hums, “let’s not go that far.” 

Hyunjin leans in and kisses him which shocks him, his cheeks getting red. “You’re cute.” Sungie pushes his hand away, pushing his own back into his pockets. This sort of thing has been happening a lot lately, Hyunjin making it a point to kiss him in front of others. 

“You have your guns?”

“You know it baby.” 

Changbin pushes the door open, the second it opens a gunshot rings out. Ji pulls Hyunjin back, the four of them pressing back against the walls. 

Almost instantly a whistle rings out, signaling Felix can see the shooter. 

Chan whistles back, another shot rings out, a scream ringing through the air. In the next second Jisung gets on his stomach and pulls his gun, poking himself outside enough to see who just got taken down. 

Another man fires at the door and Sungie takes him down, the shot landing between his eyes. 

“Two guys down, the others are ready to fire.” Jisung rolls out of the way and stands back up. They hear Jeongin whistle now. 

More people just pulled up, “they’re really about to start a war huh?” Chan growls, he keeps his head down and gets to the weapons room. Coming back out with several items. He tosses Jisung a couple small grenades and stun flashers. 

“Time to show them we are not to be messed with.” Chan cracks his knuckles and opens the window closest to them. He shifts the head of his gun to be just barely seen next to the curtain and aims.

In a matter of seconds he takes down the five men still standing in the courtyard. All of them falling to the ground with bullets in their faces. 

“Stay low, listening to Felix and Jeongin. Don’t forget Seungmin is out covering our backs too.” Chan turns around and calls to a few mid level members over instructing them to keep the hideout on lockdown. 

Jisung ducks down, “keep behind me.” He whispers to Hyunjin. 

“Will do.” 

They crouch down behind an old pallet, Jeongin whistles and signals people are approaching. Most likely the ones who came from the cars. 

Changbin whistles, their system is almost impossible to figure out outside of the eight of them. The only person outside of them that learned it was Aja, and even then he wasn’t a pro. 

Binnie was asking who they were closest to. The pitch of each whistle and the length is how they can tell who is who, and what is being communicated. 

Seungmin is who chimes in, they’re closest to Jisung and Jin. 

Sungie looks over and sees the group of men and women, there’s about fifteen. Without hesitation he pulls the pin on a grenade and tosses it over. 

Hyunjin covers his ears and keeps his head down, “Come on Jin.” Jisung grabs his hand and they move in. 

Within the cloud of smoke people scream, blood splashing across skin. Jisung keeps Hyunjin close, their guns at the ready, a whistle rings out, Felix signaling he’s on the ground. 

Ji catches his small frame threading between people, his knives out slicing across bodies. 

The smoke starts to clear, Sungie keeps them low ready to fire. 

Chan’s whistle hits their ears, telling them all to pull back. Instantly they all start to, finding places to hide. 

A crane for the loading docks swings through, clearing the smoke completely. Around them are scattered bodies, some alive, some dead. 

“Alright, alright, enough of this, come out and let’s talk.” A voice strikes Jisung, he visibly tenses, enough for Hyunjin to notice. 

“Is that?”

“Yes.” 

“Now you want to talk? After shooting at us first?” Changbin snarls from his position. 

“You okay?” Jin whispers. 

“Yeah, I hope no one was sent to The Pier.” Jisung murmurs, his eyes trained on Azumi, standing in the center of what looks like a human shield. Next to him is Daddy K, he looks tiny compared to the more successful pimp. 

“Don’t think like that, Sung.” 

“Where’s your leader? Or is he one of the bodies floating in the sea? Having your little kitties doing your dirty work seems unlike Mr. Bang.” Azumi smirks, Jisung grits his teeth. His gun feeling heavy in his hand, fingers trigger happy. 

Chan himself whistles, giving Changbin and Jisung the go ahead. 

Daddy K mocks it, “very scary, you’ve made your points with your whistles and shit.” As he speaks a knife flies out from an undetectable location. No doubt Felix. 

The knife imbeds in his foot making him scream out. Only Felix or Minho have the precision accuracy for a throw like that. 

“You little fuckers!” He screams, picking the knife up and out of his foot. Throwing it haphazardly back towards Felix. 

With the distraction Jisung throws out a piece of wood, testing to see if they’re going to light up whoever stands first. A few shots go off in the direction of the plank he threw. “Yeah we’re not standing up.” Ji murmurs. 

“What’s your business?” Changbin growls, his spot still hidden. Sungie thinks he might be close though. 

“We’ll speak with Bang, unless he’s dead, then we’ll be taking over this area it seems.” Azumi smirks. 

Jisung scoffs, “I’d like to see you try.” He mutters so only Jin hears him. 

They’re keeping the fact Chan is alive still under lock and key, it’s better they don’t know. More of a surprise. No one has seen him in almost two weeks. Not that he typically leaves the hideout anyway. But he hasn’t even been talking to the likes of Ateez or GOT7. 

“Stand down and we’ll talk!” Bun calls, there’s obvious reason why he’s doing all the talking. If Azumi finds out Jisung is near he’ll start to antagonize him for sure. 

“Lower your weapons. I’m an easy guy to get along with. I’m sure you can tell you’re at a disadvantage right now.” 

“How’s that? You're on our turf, your boys blown up, I think we’re the ones with the advantage.” 

Azumi laughs, “you’re the owners of The Pier right? It’s curious how little security you have there. Just the pretty little orange bartender. I’m sure you all know we have history.” 

Jisung nearly jumps up, his mind clouded with rage, Hyunjin grabs him, “he wants to know where you are Sungie. He’s baiting you, if anything was wrong at The Pier we’d know it.” Jin whispers in his ear. 

“I wouldn’t underestimate Minho.” Changbin finally stands up, gun in hand at the ready. 

Almost instantly Felix is down by his side, knives waiting to be thrown. That leaves Jeongin and Seungmin still above them, Chan behind, and the two of them just to the left of Bin and Lix. 

“Who’s this pretty little thing? He’s not your second command.” Azumi continues to taunt. Changbin snorts, “wouldn’t you like to know.” 

“That’s the bitch that knifed me.” Daddy K growls, pulling a gun from his side. There’s numerous clicks around the dock. 

Jisung cocks his gun back ready to shoot if he moves an inch in Lix’ direction. Hyunjin to the side of him, even Chan has partly revealed himself. 

“You have ten seconds to say why the fuck you’re here anything else and you’re getting lit up.” Changbin says evenly. 

“Everyone knows SKZ sold out Senji to the feds, everyone knows it was you that broke down the kid sales to the feds. It’s time you got what’s coming to you.” 

“Oh so you admit to working for Senji, always knew the pimps were everyone else’s dogs.” Changbin sneers. 

“We don’t work for anyone.” Daddy K growls. 

“Just like you hired Eliot and he didn’t work for Senji?” Bin smirks, Jisung gets back to his feet, ready to pounce. He badly wants to jump and shoot up, he wants to take out Azumi, take out Daddy K. He could do it, so easily he could. 

Without thinking he whistles, calling for it, asking, pleading with Chan to let him. 

“What are you calling for now this-“ Daddy K gets cut off by Chan’s answer. 

In seconds Jisung is standing, his gun ready, he aims and fires, the bullet landing in Azumi’s throat. He flies back. Without hesitating he fired again, three more bullets landing in his chest. 

Changbin fires at Daddy K and everyone fires at the human shield around the two. Hyunjin darts out and pulls Felix out of the way, keeping him down. 

As the smoke settles and the bodies fall Jisung jumps over the crate, approaching Azumi. His eyes ablaze, the bullet grazed his throat, but the ones in his chest most definitely will kill him. 

Jisung kicks his gun away and crouches down over his body, “you will never have any power over me again.” He growls, 

“Changbin!” He calls, using all his willpower to keep himself from shoving his boot into his throat wound and ripping it open completely. 

“Yeah?” 

“Keep him alive, Min deserves a shot at him too.” Bin nods understanding where Sungie is coming from. 

Daddy K is still breathing too, “we’ll keep you alive too, I’m sure you’re a snitch.” Chan smirks, the wide eyed look from the helpless pimp is priceless. They really thought they killed Chan. 

*

“Sungie you okay?” Minho pushes the door open to Ji’s office. “Chan said you needed to talk.” 

Instantly Jisung is up, “do you have your knives?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Come with me.” Sungie locks their hands and pulls him out of the room and through the halls. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“You’ll see.” 

Jisung takes them to the basement where Changbin is, “he’s all yours.” The elder nods at him. 

“Thanks hyung.” 

“Ji what’s-?” Minho’s voice cuts off at the sight of who is the center of the room. “Oh.” A down right evil smirk spreads across his face. 

“Isn’t this something.” Almost instantly Min has a knife in his hand. 

Jisung watches from the side, his eyes on Minho’s every move, his lavender colored shirt almost making him look even scarier. He looks so soft in it normally. 

“You waited for me?” Minho looks up at him and Jisung nearly squirms under his gaze. 

“Yes.” Sungie steps up next to him and holds his hand out, the elder gives him a knife. Their eyes lock, a silent promise passing between them. 

“You shot him” Minho rips the tape off his mouth, and presses his dagger against his cheek. “Why the fuck were you anywhere near my people?” He growls, attention turning to Azumi. 

“L-look at you, a-all grown up.” The pimp gurgles out. 

“Yeah? I’m not your type anymore now right?” Min drags his knife across his face, just barely cutting. 

Sungie bites his lip, watching Minho get this riled up does way too much to his head. And his dick. But he’ll ignore that. 

“I b-bet you st-still take it just as good.” 

Jisung moves first, stabbing the knife into his thigh and ripping downwards, “do not fucking talk to him like that.” He growls while twisting the knife in deeper. 

“St-still so protective o-over each other I see.” The older man smirks through the obvious agony he’s in. “H-have you m-made up for a-all the times Minnie took it for you Jiji?” 

It’s Minho who moves now, he stabs his dagger into his cheek, “say it again.” He gets right in his face, “we are not the same beaten down and broken  _ kids  _ we used to be.” 

Azumi’s eyes roll back for a second, Jisung grabs a bucket of water from the corner of the room and splashes it over his head. “Wake up, don’t be a pussy ass bitch.” He slaps him across the face. 

“‘ _ We like it when you cry’,  _ isn’t that what you used to say? Cry for us Zumi, show us how much you love us.” Sungie grips his jaw. 

Minho yanks his head back by his hair and pulls a smaller knife from his hip. In seconds he’s carving tear drop shapes into his cheeks. He screams, thrashing around in the chair he’s tied to. 

Min pulls back, a smirk on his face, “there we go, that’s much better. Don’t you think he looks  _ pretty  _ now baby?” He pulls Jisung close to him, the name slipping past his lips. 

Sungie smiles, “I don’t think he’s crying enough hyung.” With that he gets to his knees and forces Azumi’s legs open, Minho cuts his pants off, knowing what Jisung is up to. 

“You won’t hurt  _ anyone  _ else with this pathetic fucking thing again.” Ji snarls and digs his dagger right into his crotch. 

Azumi screams, the sound ripping out of him like nothing either of them have ever heard before. Minho pulls Jisung back and kicks the chair back making him fall to the floor. He follows it up by slashing the muscles behind his ankles. 

“‘ _ You’re only good for being on your knees. _ ’ Now you know what it’s like to be forced down there.” Min pulls back shaking slightly, Jisung takes his empty hand, clinging to his arm in a way that he hasn’t in a very long time. 

Sungie takes his gun out and lifts it, making Minho put his hand over his. 

“Azumi Katsu, you have hurt too many people, you are the worst kind of human.” Jisung whispers, “I should have shot you in the face when you cornered me.” 

Minho let’s go and throws his small knife, it lands in one of his eyes. Causing another string of howling to being. 

In the next second they lock hands around the handle of the gun and pull the trigger. Killing their darkest demon finally. 

Neither say a word as they stand in the small room, the gun shot making their ears ring. Slowly Minho wraps Jisung in his arms, the two of them shaking with adrenaline. 

Sungie looks up and can’t stop himself as he tugs Min’s face down to his, their lips meeting messily. Minho groans and picks him up instantly, their tongues meeting in the middle. 

“He’s gone, he can’t hurt us anymore.” Min whispers as they pull apart, foreheads pressed together. 

“I-I know.” Jisung, “I’m sorry I kissed you.” He trembles in his arms, needing Minho like he needs air to breathe again. 

“Shh, it’s okay. You’re okay baby.” Min calls him baby again, Ji can’t bring himself to tell him not to. Instead he just hides his face in his neck and presses soft kisses to his neck. 

“Let’s get washed up.” 

Jisung doesn’t let go, he stays firmly in place, curled up in Minho’s arms. The elder tips his face up again and presses a soft kiss to the tip of his nose. 

“I wanna fuck you so badly right now.” He whispers their foreheads pressed together. 

“I didn’t hear that.” Sungie murmurs back. 

“I know you didn’t.” Min smiles and kisses his cheek now, unable to help himself. 

“I want you to fuck me. Watching you be so sadistic shouldn't make me as horny as it does.” Jisung tips his head back as Minho kisses across his jaw and down his neck. 

He somehow gets back up into a wall and is pinned there for a moment. 

“I didn’t hear that.” Minho repeats Ji’s words, his teeth grazing his honey colored skin. 

Jisung bites his lower lip, his hands in the elder’s hair, “I know you didn’t.” Min lifts his head back up and takes his face in one hand, their lips barely disconnected. Hips pushed together, breathing each other’s air. 

Sungie looks in his eyes seeing there’s something he wants to say, “I’m not listening.” He whispers. 

Minho smiles and kisses under his ear, “I want you to go in your room and fuck yourself with that pretty little toy, I want you to wish it was me and cum saying my name.” 

The younger nearly melts, “h-hyung…” 

“You didn’t hear that Sungie.” Minho murmurs. 

“You called me baby.” 

“Say it again.” 

Jisung lets out a soft whine, “hyung will you sleep with me tonight?” 

Min groans, nearly connecting their lips again, but he controls himself, “yeah, but only after you do what you didn’t hear.” He stares directly into his eyes. 

Sungie nods, biting his lower lip, “we should go.” He whispers, needing to do something about this raging arousal. 

“We should.” They finally break apart and it’s like time starts to move again. They’re both out of breath and are panting, obvious hard ons in their jeans. 

Jisung holds his hand still as they get back upstairs, he’s thankful for his long shirt he was able to untuck in the front to hide what exactly is going on. They walk into Hyunjin and Sungie nearly whines. 

“You okay baby?” The elder asks, taking him away from Minho. 

Ji bites his lower lip, “yeah, I just need to shower and settle down.” His voice even trembles, it’s not for the same reasons as before though. When he killed Eliot it was different, this was different, it wasn't getting information. It was pure revenge, revenge that was long overdue. 

“Want me to come with you?” Jin touches his face, wiping blood off his cheek. 

Jisung doesn’t dare flash a look in Min’s direction, his body is screaming for him, his mind too. But he can’t, they promised. They’ve come so far, they’re so much more than just sex now. 

Sleeping together now would throw how much their relationship has progressed away. 

But they wouldn’t be having sex. Sungie wants to do what he asked, he wants to cum all over himself with Minho knowing he was thinking about him. He wants him to come in and see him fucked out from his own hands. 

“Yeah.” Jisung says going on autopilot. 

He breaks away from Minho, their hands disconnecting, as he walks up the stairs he looks back and sees Min staring. His lower lip between his teeth. 

“You sure you’re okay baby?” Hyunjin finds Ji’s keys on his body as they stand outside his door. 

“Yeah, I, am just really riled up.” Jisung pushes inside and kicks off his boots instantly, Jin grabs his wrist and then his face. 

“You’re allowed to sleep with him you know.” He states. 

“What?” 

“You and Minho are eye fucking like crazy. If you want him to fuck you do it babe, I literally had sex Jeongin and Seungmin.” 

Jisung makes a face, “no, I don’t want to have sex with Min. That completely ruins how far we’ve come as friends.” 

Hyunjin hums, his hands slipping down Sungie’s body, he easily unbuttons his shirt down to the middle of his chest. Exposing his nipples enough to tease them. 

“Do you want me to fuck you?” 

“Yes.” Jisung whispers, despite it being dangerous territory, he’s afraid he might say Min’s name or something awful like that. But he needs to be dicked down, it’s been too many days since he last got off. 

Jin smiles and leans down to kiss him, his tongue licking across his lower lip instantly. Sungie whines, his hands reaching out for the elder. 

“Let’s go shower.” 

Hyunjin scoops him up and they make out messily, half stumbling into the bathroom. 

Jisung gets pushed against the sink, his shirt ripped off, “does killing people always make you horny?” Jin smirks while tugging on his nipples again. 

“N-no.” Sungie whispers face red. 

“Minho killing people does though.” Hyunjin ducks his head down and licks across his nipple, sucking softly at first. 

“Not killing.” 

“Oh no? Just the torturing? You’re such a sadistic little baby Ji.” Hyunjin unhooks his belt and palms at his bulge, rubbing slowly. 

“Be honest with me baby,”

“Mm?”

“Are you thinking about Minho right now?” 

Jisung bites his lip, refuses to whine at the mention of his ex. “No.” He lies, Min would fuck him hard right now, there wouldn’t be teasing. Both of them would be too amped up for it. At least for the first round. 

Before they broke up, when things like this would happen Min would make him incoherent. He’d ruin him over and over until he would be sobbing. And the next morning they’d stay wrapped around each other, soft kisses and lazy sex. Coming down from their adrenaline highs still. 

“Don’t lie baby.” Jin pushes his jeans and boxes down and instantly wraps his fingers around his member. 

“Mm not.” Sungie sets his hands on the counter, “stop acting like you’re a dom.” He adds softly, hips pushing forward into his hand slowly. 

Hyunjin laughs and turns slightly to put the shower on, “I’m more of a dom than you.” 

“Are not you whiny baby.” Sungie spits back, he uses his rage that is still bubbling below the surface to push forward and grab Hyunjin. 

Clothes are off in seconds, then they’re in the shower, fighting to the power of being in charge. Jisung has Jin against the wall, biting along his neck, his hands pinned down. But the elder is already slowly fucking himself between his thighs. 

“Let me fuck you baby I know you want it.” Jin groans as Jisung grabs his thighs, his legs spreading wide. 

“Why would I do that? Look how needy you are. If you go inside me you’ll cum instantly.” Sungie kisses him hard, one hand going to tug at his hair, their hips grinding together. 

“You just don’t want me to fuck you because you’ll be thinking about Minho the whole time.” Hyunjin growls out, he gets out of Jisung’s grip and flips them around, pressing Sungie against the shower wall face first. 

“Would not.” He tries to argue. Jin kisses his shoulders and grabs the lube from the shower rack, dripping it along his fingers. 

“I know how bad you want his dick right now. Would he take you against the wall like this baby?” He slides a finger inside him. Sungie whines softly, eyes fluttering shut. 

If this was Min there’d be two fingers deep inside him already, he’d be leaking worse than he is too. 

“How’s this baby boy? Am I doing it right?” Jin continues to taunt him. 

“No, you’re not.” Jisung growls out, if Hyunjin wants to continue with this teasing him about Minho then he’ll give it right back. 

Hyunjin smirks and hooks his finger up, “want me to make him come in here and teach me?” 

At that Sungie nearly cums untouched, Minho  _ watching  _ him get fucked by someone else. Or telling Hyunjin what to do. 

That sounds all too appealing. 

“Fuck you.” Jisung rolls his eyes back in bliss as Jin slips in his second finger. 

“Was that a yes baby? You want him to see how I fuck you now?” Hyunjin grabs him by the hair, “I’m better than him.” 

Sungie bites his lip, “no you’re not.” He pushes his hips back against his fingers. “You’re a stupid little sub who thinks because his dick is but he knows how to use it.” 

Jin slams in his third finger, “what does that make you baby?” 

Jisung’s back arches, “I know I’m a sub.” He shuts his eyes, thinking more about Minho now, this isn’t the dildo he told him to use. But Hyunjin will work just the same. 

“Tell me how good I make you feel.” Jin kisses behind his ear, he’s being more aggressive than usual. 

Sungie takes in a breath, his mind actually wandering to if this was Min. Which is dangerous territory. 

“Actually fuck me and I will.” He hisses back. Glancing over his shoulder. 

Hyunjin lets out a soft whine, his hard tone faltering, “do you want me to?” He sounds needy, fingers spreading inside Sungie impatiently. 

“You’re three fingers deep in me Jin.” Jisung rolls his eyes. 

Hyunjin pouts and takes his fingers out, grabbing the bottle to slink himself up now. Sungie arches his back expectantly, thinking about Min again, how badly he wants this to be him. 

He hates that he’s thinking that, is so mad that he is. 

Jin presses inside him and Sungie moans softly, his eyes fluttering shut. He scrapes his nails against the wall and bites his lip, instantly pushing back on him. 

“Needy whore.” Hyunjin smirks in his ear. 

“Says the one whining every five seconds.” Jisung snaps back. 

The elder shoves inside him all the way, making Sungie gasp, his stomach tensing up almost instantly. 

“You still thinking about Minho?” Jin bites his ear and wraps his arm around his waist, reaching down to messily stroke him. 

Jisung grits his teeth, several things going through his mind, “you don’t fuck me like he does.”

Hyunjin grabs him by the hair with his spare hand and forces him back to chest with him. Their lips meeting, tongues licking at each other, teeth clashing. 

Jin pulls out and shoves back inside, Sungie refuses to whine, refuses to let him know he’s doing anything good to him.

“Aw you want me to call you princess instead?” He smirks. 

Jisung’s eyes get wide, Jin is really trying to piss him off now. “Shut up.” He growls, biting down on his lower lip hard. “Don’t call me that.” 

“Mm, maybe  _ little one _ ?” 

Jisung lets out a broken sob, “no.” He gets pushed back forward and his face presses to the wall. Before Hyunjin’s teasing was hot, his little jabs were okay, but not the nicknames, they’re taking him right out of it. 

“I think you liked that little one.” Hyunjin continues, he pins his arms down and kisses along his neck. 

Sungie shivers, mildly uncomfortable with this now. He tries to push the feelings down, “don’t Jin.” He warns. 

“Show me how good I make you feel little one.” 

“Hyunjin.” Jisung growls. 

Jin instantly stops, “fuck, are you actually upset? I was just teasing baby.” 

Sungie makes him pull out, “too far Jin.” He mutters, his arms crossing over his chest. 

“I’m sorry, I, I thought you were into it.” Hyunjin blushes deeply. 

“What he calls me is off limits.” Jisung looks away, the mood killed, now he’s annoyed. 

“I’m sorry, don’t be mad.” 

“Just don’t do it again.” Sungie murmurs. 

“I didn’t know it’d make you upset, I was just trying to tease you.” Hyunjin tries to touch him, Jisung pulls away though, tipping his head back in the water to actually wash. 

“I said not to multiple times.” He grabs his body wash, just wanting to get out and curl up in bed now. His mood completely ruined, more than just sexually. 

“I’m sorry.” Jin blushes deeply and pushes his wet hair off his face, “I really didn’t mean to make you upset.” 

“I know.” 

“Are you mad at me?” 

“I just wanna go to bed now Jin.” 

Jisung washes his hair out and grabs his conditioner, “I’m really sorry.” 

“I know babe. Let’s just forget about it.” He finishes up and gets out, grabbing a towel for his hair and waist. Hyunjin stays behind. 

While putting sweatpants there’s a knock and he’s almost certain it’s Min. He hopes it is. Even if it’ll be awkward with Hyunjin still here. 

“Did you ever shower yet nasty?” Sungie opens the door and looks up the towel on his head still. 

“Huh?” Chan stands on the other side, “yeah I have,” he laughs after. 

Jisung blushes, “sorry I thought you were Min.” 

“Minho knocks?” The leader teases. 

“I mean he doesn’t have a key now so yes.” Sungie laughs softly, “what’s up?” 

“Well I figured the two of you were together but I wanted to know if you guys were alright. Given everything.” 

“He’s not in his room?” 

“Uh, I haven’t checked yet, I kinda assumed, sorry.” Chan blushes now and glances to the floor. 

Jisung narrows his eyes, “why assume?” 

“Oh no reason.” Chan pretends to look innocent, “spill it.” Sungie aims a finger gun at him. The leader puts his hands up in defense. 

“Don’t shoot.” 

“Spill the beans or I will.” Sungie smiles, unable to help himself. 

“I’ll spill after. I’m here with purpose, are you okay? I, saw his body, I wanna make sure you’re both mentally alright. Especially you since that’s two in only a couple weeks.” Chan leans against the doorway. 

Jisung takes in a breath, “I’m okay as I think I’ll be right now. It hasn’t really set in. Honestly you probably won’t see a lot of me tomorrow, but that’s just my prediction.” 

Chan hums softly, “take the time you need Ji.” 

Inside the apartment Hyunjin comes into view, Chan turns bright red, “ _ oh  _ should I leave?” He whispers. 

“No, you can come in if you really wanna. It’s a little tense in here at the moment.” Jisung mutters, his arms crossed over his chest. 

Jin gets dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, his wet hair tied up. 

“Hyung,” he snaps his head up at Chan, “you okay?” The leader raises his brows. 

“Yeah, uh, I’m gonna stay at mine babe, text me if you want me to come over in the morning.” Hyunjin kisses Jisung’s cheek. 

“Okay.” 

“Love you.” Jin shoves his feet back in his shoes and grabs his clothes from before. 

“Love you too.” Sungie watches him leave, the second the door shuts behind him he falls back in his bed with a huff. 

“Did I just cock block you?” Chan sits on the edge of his bed too, leaning back on his hands. 

“No, no you did not.” Jisung runs his hands through his damp hair, “Jin did that to himself.” He mutters the last part, more to himself than to Chan. 

“Oh?” 

“Spill your fucking tea now.” Sungie aims his finger gun again. 

“I predict you two are gonna get back together.” Chan shrugs, he runs a hand through his blonde hair acting like he said something casual. 

“We are not.” 

“Uh huh.” 

“Has Minho said something?” Jisung opens his eyes, trying to hide the interest in his voice. 

“He doesn’t have to.” 

The younger scrunches his nose up at him, “I’m not talking about this with you, boyfriend stealer.” 

“Hey!” Chan shrieks. 

Jisung giggles unable to help himself, “I’m kidding. Why do you think we will?” 

“Just a feeling.” 

“Oh thank you oh wise one.” He snorts. 

“Listen, you two are different. It doesn’t take someone who knows you both as well as I do to see that.” 

Jisung hums at his words, “I mean yeah we are. But I don’t know if we’d get back together ever.” 

“Ever?” 

The younger sighs, his arms going above his head, “I don’t know.” 

“I mean I can see that you’re happy with Hyunjin too.” Chan rubs his scared eye, the cloud constantly over seeming darker right now. 

Sungie scoffs, “yeah.” 

“What was that?” 

“I just, he has this grudge against Min, but at the same time it feels almost like envy. I don’t know, I just wish he could get over it. I mean  _ we’re  _ sitting here, not just being civil but we’re like actually okay.” 

Chan hums softly, “I mean I get why he does.” 

“How do you?” 

“Well, he only saw the bad side of you and Min. Just like in the end I only saw Minho’s side of everything. But we’ve talked things out, Jin and Minho didn’t like each other before all this too.” 

Jisung bites his lower lip, “can I ask you something? And you literally do not have to tell me anything if you don’t wanna.” 

“Go for it.” Chan shifts and sits criss cross next to him. 

“What did Min say, about me?” 

The elder bites his nails, “in general or?” 

“When we were together.” Sungie rolls to his side, facing the leader. 

Chan takes in a deep breath, “Min loves you, more than anything in this world Ji. But he felt like you didn’t feel the same way anymore.” 

“I don’t know why he would think that.” Jisung whispers. 

“He was hurting, for a lot longer than I think even he realizes sometimes. Him sleeping with me was never to try and hurt you I think, actually I know, he was trying to protect you, the whole gang. He saw me falling apart, and I think in his head him sleeping with me wouldn’t hurt you because he didn’t think you were his anymore.” Chan looks down at him and reaches forward wiping his tears that have fallen. 

Jisung swallows, a wave of emotions hitting him hard, “I hate that I made him feel that way.” He whimpers quietly. “I hate that I pushed him away so much...he c-constantly wanted m-my reassurance. I threw it back in his face.” A sob comes out of him. 

Chan suddenly scoops him up, hugging him tightly, “I, I never thought he could love anyone else, I w-was so scared t-to lose him to you. I w-wish we just talked to each other.” Sungie cries his face pushing into the elder’s neck. 

Chan sets his chin on the top of his head, “Sung, Min will never love anyone like he loves you. His feelings for me, if there’s any at all, are nothing like they are for you.” 

Jisung laughs softly, “Hyung he might not say it but he loves you, he loves you as much as he loves me. Min shows how he cares through his actions, little things, like making you food, cleaning, even checking to see if the doors are locked. He has such a big heart and cares so much about all of us.” His voice breaks again. 

The leader rubs his back, letting him cry. 

“And I’m s-such a fucking idiot.” Sungie sobs, shaking badly. “I w-was so m-mad at h-him but I-I was just as b-bad.” He hiccups. 

Chan stays quiet, allowing him to just let it out. 

Jisung has felt this building, has been silently having this inner turmoil. His guilt, his regret, everything finally coming to a head. 

“I l-lost the one th-thing I care about, I pushed th-the one person who loves me no matter wh-what. And n-now I’m st-stuck.” Sungie presses into his own eyes, trying to get the tears to stop. Trying to calm himself down but he can’t, from killing Azumi to Jin’s stupid taunts and now this. The tidal wave of emotions has broken through his barriers. 

“H-he doesn’t even w-want me anymore...he doesn’t think h-he deserves me,  _ I  _ don’t d-deserve him. He sh-shouldn't even be d-doing what he is now f-for me.” 

Chan rubs his back and hugs him tightly, “deep breaths Sung.” He murmurs not wanting the younger to hyperventilate. 

“I miss him so much.” Jisung whispers, his voice hoarse. 

“Sungie why don’t you get back together then? You both miss each other.” 

“W-we can’t…” Sungie sniffles. 

“Why?” 

“W-we sh-shouldn’t.” 

Before Chan can say another word the door is opening, “don’t be having-oh, what? Did I get drugged again?” Minho’s voice makes Sungie still, his tears still coming full force. 

“What’s going on in here?” Min gets closer and then the bed dips. 

Chan murmurs something softly that Jisung doesn’t catch, “hey, what’s going on Ji?” His gentle words reach his ears and then Minho is picking him up. 

Jisung hiccups and hides his face in Min’s chest, hugging him tightly. He’s the only person that’s ever seen him cry like this. Chan rubs his back too making him turn his face so their eyes are locked. 

_ “Tell him. If you want to get back together, if you want to do better, communicate that.”  _ Chan says softly in English. 

Sungie sniffles and reaches out for their leader, he just wants to hold his hand. They’re both so warm and comforting. 

“Sungie how about we lay down?” Minho kisses his forehead, he nods, still unable to speak. 

“Hyung will you stay for a second?” Min asks Chan, Jisung feels like he’s barely alive, everything is moving in slow motion. His stomach hurts and he’s clammy, everything is too much, his senses overwhelmed. 

“Yeah.” 

Minho lays him down, wiping his cheeks, his lips pressing to his forehead. 

“Is it okay to touch you?” 

He nods between hiccups, “can Chan?” He adds. 

Jisung nods again, his hands going up to hide his face, “hug him.” Min murmurs. In the next moments Chan wraps his arms tightly around Sungie, hugging him from behind. 

He holds his hand, trembling still, Minho gets up and shuffles around in the kitchen doing something. 

Sungie shivers, curling into a ball, “you’re okay Ji.” Chan whispers rubbing his back. At this point he’s not even sure why he’s crying, he’s just so overwhelmed and can’t settle down. 

Minho comes back over and sits on the edge. He shifts around under the bed and finds a small pig stuffed animal. 

“Come here b-Sungie “ Min makes him sit up a little and tucks the pig against his chest. Jisung pulls it close and rubs his eyes, hiccuping and shaking still. 

“You’re okay, can you drink this please.” 

Minho presses a class to his lips, Jisung drinks the apple juice slowly. After a few sips he lays him back down with Chan, pulling the blankets down for them to slide inside. 

“Do you want me to leave?” Chan whispers. 

“No!” Jisung clings to him, his small frame starting to tremble even more. 

“Sungie your bed is not big enough for three of us.” The leader murmurs. 

“Pl-please?” 

The two older males share a look, Min turns the big light in his room off and checks the door. Flipping the several locks over. He sets Sungie’s gun on the table next to his bed as well as Chan’s and a set of his knives. 

Jisung watches, tears still steadily streaming down his face. When Minho finally gets into bed he wraps around him tightly, hiding his face in his neck while making Chan hug him from the back.

He just wants to be held, to feel wanted, to have the pressure of people around him. 

He hears Chan and Min talking but what their saying is a mystery his brain has officially turned off. The only thing he’s now focused on is the arms around him, reminding him he’s not alone. 

*

**Author's Note:**

> .....I had a whole thing planned out to say and now my brain has turned off. What happened this chapter??? Do I even know LMAO?? I hope y'all liked it, I figured out how this bitch is gonna end finally so YEET.
> 
> What are your thoughts???
> 
> Questions?
> 
> my twitter foreverbattles,
> 
> love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


End file.
